1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a circuit substrate, and more particularly to an electrical connector having passageways with hard stops preventing over-compression during downward operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a circuit substrate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,602 issued to Hwang on Apr. 11, 2006 includes an insulative housing and a number of terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate assembled with each other. The upper substrate defines an array of upper holes and the lower substrate defines an array of lower holes corresponding to the upper holes. The lower holes and the upper holes have same diameters. The terminals are received in the upper and lower holes and each includes an upper contact, a lower contact electrically connecting to the upper contact and a spring located between the upper contact and the lower contact. The upper contact and the lower contact move toward each other and then compress the spring when pressed by the electronic package toward the circuit substrate. If the external force is larger than the maximum elastic force of the spring, the spring deforms permanently.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.